1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuselage element, as well as to a fuselage portion comprising such an element and an adjacent section.
More particularly, it relates to a fuselage element comprising a fuselage section and junction means able to connect the fuselage section to an adjacent section.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
The fuselage of an aircraft comprises in particular a skin and stiffener elements for this skin. The stiffener elements are arranged either in a longitudinal direction (known as stringers), or in a plane transverse to the axis of the fuselage (known as frames).
The fuselage generally comprises several fuselage sections assembled with each other. These fuselage sections are assembled by means of junctions. The purpose of the junctions is in particular to transfer mechanical loads between adjacent sections, in particular longitudinal stresses.
In general, the fuselage, as well as the junctions, has a cylindrical shape, although other shapes may be considered.
There are junctions that are designed so as to ensure the continuity of the stringers. The document FR 2 910 874 describes junctions designed in this way.
These junctions comprise mechanical junction elements such as a ferrule and stringer joint plates. The ferrule makes it possible to connect the skins of the two adjacent sections and the stringer joint plates make it possible to connect the stringers or longitudinal stiffeners.
An example of such a design is shown on FIG. 1. This Figure shows a part of two adjacent fuselage sections 2a, 2b. The fuselage has a cylindrical shape and comprises a skin 30, as well as stringers 50 situated in a longitudinal plane. A cylindrical junction 40 is arranged between these two cylindrical fuselage sections 2a, 2b at frame 80. This junction 40 comprises a ferrule 70, situated on the inner surface of skin 30 of the fuselage and connecting skins 30 of the two sections 2a, 2b, as well as stringer joint plates 90 situated respectively on stringers 50 and connecting stringers 50 of the two sections 2a, 2b. 
When the stresses to be transmitted between fuselage sections 2a, 2b are high (typically, greater than 600 N/mm), the use of stringer joint plates 90 is necessary.
Nonetheless, the installation of stringer joint plates in the junction element poses problems of fitting of the various elements. Thus, positioning tolerances of the various elements of the junction may become evident. For example, when the stringers of two fuselage sections are not precisely opposite one another, the use of shims between the stringers and the stringer joint plates may be necessary.
Moreover, the installation of stringer joint plates requires an access to the junction element of the interior of the fuselage. This makes automation of assembly of the sections difficult. Consequently, assembly time is considerable.